


【DMHP】女孩子裙下到底有什么

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 布斯巴顿的打赌输了女装来霍格沃兹德X霍格沃兹的打赌输了来邀请德拉科的哈，他们两个的一次sex





	【DMHP】女孩子裙下到底有什么

**Author's Note:**

> 女装德，Dirty talk，罗恩眼皮子底下做爱预警

“马尔福小姐，我可以邀请你当我......我的圣诞舞会舞伴吗？”哈利在对方的眼神里磕磕绊绊地说完了自己的请求，已经做好被拒绝的准备，没办法，对方看起来实在是高傲无比。

 

德拉科不动声色地勾了勾嘴角，伸出右手等哈利握住——这就是同意了。

 

德拉科·马尔福，布斯巴顿参加火焰杯队伍队伍里最耀眼的一位女士，仅仅在霍格沃兹大堂的惊鸿一瞥就让人留恋了好久。她有一头漂亮的金发，苍白的皮肤和她灰蓝色的眼睛意外的搭配，高挑的身形被湛蓝色的校服覆盖着，露出的小腿修长。惊人的美貌让所有人都无法对她食死徒的家庭说出不好的词汇，她有非常好的教养和一点点意外的帅气，让女孩儿们都挑不出她的毛病。

 

圣诞舞会在即，男孩儿们都想邀请她，如果有她作为舞伴，那简直是太值得炫耀的事了，但很可惜马尔福好像并没有跳舞的打算——她拒绝了所有邀约。这也是哈利对自己的邀请不抱任何希望的原因——梅林的袜子，他甚至没有想过来邀请她。只是因为和罗恩打赌输了——谁会先邀请到舞伴，谁会知道他直接下手挑走了帕瓦蒂！

 

总之德拉科的答应让哈利实打实的吃了一惊，差点忘记了握住她的手。

 

所有人都不知道哈利邀请到了德拉科，直到他们俩牵着手从大厅门口走到舞池中心，作为勇士开场舞。哈，这下嫉妒心强的那些女孩儿们洋洋得意地和自己的男伴女伴酸了起来，在她们口中德拉科的形象迅速变成虚荣心格外重的虚伪女孩儿。

 

哈利听到了，但他没时间理她们，德拉科坦坦荡荡望过来的眼神太吸引人了。跳舞的过程中，裙摆的流苏若有似无地打在哈利的膝盖——没有办法，德拉科太高了。

 

开场舞一结束他们两就心有灵犀地顶着众人的眼光走出大厅，缩在不知道哪个角落散步。今天的月亮很完整，没有被云遮住，冷清的光照在德拉科丝绸布料的礼服裙上，同时也照亮了两人头上舒展的槲寄生。

 

德拉科的亲吻方式意外地和她有些矜持的外表不同，极其具有攻占性质，差点让哈利招架不住，甚至连舌头都是她先伸的，哈利迷迷糊糊之间只能判断这大概是个法式。

 

突然，他觉得有什么硬的东西顶在他小腹上，起初他以为是女士的配饰，迷迷瞪瞪地伸手去抓。一抓到手哈利就听到德拉科吸了口凉气，然后一个悦耳的男中音在他耳边说：“格兰芬多的宿舍在哪里？”

 

哈利一团浆糊的脑子不足以支撑他思考到底为什么他和德拉科莫名其妙滚到床上，而且佳人有约的佳人突然换了个性别。

 

性器被握在手里，跪趴的姿势和完全暴露的身体带来的羞耻感史无前例地冲击他的理智，最令人难以接受的是德拉科隔着礼裙顶在他大腿上的“男人的玩意儿”。高潮来临时德拉科侧过脸来吻哈利泛红的眼角，他微张着嘴，控制不住的唾液顺着嘴角流下。

 

不等他反应过来，德拉科就着射出来的精液塞进了一根手指，他较长的头发垂落在哈利耳边，金色的，很漂亮。细细密密的亲吻落在耳边，顺着脊线从蝴蝶骨亲到尾椎骨，后穴里的手指已经增加到第二根。

 

哈利压在喉咙里的低吟在德拉科摸到一个点的时候迅速冲出牙关，咬都咬不住。急促的快感冲上头顶，并迅速让他射过一次处于疲软期的阴茎挺立。耐心扩张的手指在粘稠暧昧的空气中简直是种折磨，哈利做不到太放松，毕竟不是用来正常性交的地方，但又有一个莫名的想法让哈利主动去索取。

 

浑浑噩噩的折磨不知道过了多久，哈利实在受不了了，颤抖着声音吼：“你他妈是不是男人，要做就做！”他感觉贴在身后的男人身体僵硬了下，塞在屁股里的手指狠狠地在他的前列腺上滑过，然后手指抽出，热而硬的阴茎顶在穴口摩擦。

 

“哈利·波特，你自找的。”

 

伴随着好听的声音在他耳后响起，哈利的身体一下被填满，他忍不住颤抖着——是疼的，型号不匹配的东西直接塞进来，没撑裂已经算是好事儿。德拉科慢条斯理地在里面东戳西戳，故意往他的敏感点上碾磨，目的就是想让他泄露出更多声音。

 

“你里面好热，好黏，好像舍不得我离开。”

 

哈利咬牙，曲折手臂想向后给德拉科这个恶劣的人一个肘击，突然加快的速度让他软了腰，所有动作都变得软绵绵。一时间宿舍里只有肉体拍打的声音和细微的水声，在他们交换热辣粘腻的吻时，开门声突如其来，激起哈利仅剩的理智。

 

是罗恩，他今晚可郁闷极了，一整晚看着赫敏和克鲁姆吃着飞醋，好兄弟也不见踪迹。他站在房间里，看着哈利放下的帷帐，犹豫地问了一句：“哈利，你睡了吗？”

 

哈利不自觉地收紧了后穴，被发现的可能性和在好朋友眼皮子底下进行的性交让他不正常的兴奋起来。不能回答，不能发出声音，但是混蛋德拉科不怀好意地动腰，转换角度攻击他的敏感点。哈利努力控制自己的呼吸不要太粗重，飙升的快感和紧张的情绪让他处在崩溃边缘，而突然握住性器的手推了他最后一把。

 

哈利睁大眼睛，颤抖着射在德拉科手里，全部精液被色情地抹在他自己的背上。罗恩上床拉被子的声音格外清晰，哈利忍不住加快了呼吸，灭顶的快感导致的呻吟声被他硬生生压在喉咙里，变成一声很小的闷哼。

 

眼睛里充满生理性的泪水，还有点不明所以的委屈。

 

“我施了静音咒，你可以叫出来，多大声多骚都没问题。”德拉科把哈利翻了个面，阴茎顶着前列腺翻转180度，他没忍住叫了一声。这一无异于逗猫的恶劣举动让哈利很是生气，他伸手抱住德拉科的腰，而且在上面留下了抓痕。

 

德拉科压在他身上，动作的速度并不快，但每一下都很有力。哈利耳边混杂着喘气声和罗恩细微的鼾声，即使知道有静音咒的存在，他还是不自觉地控制自己的声音。

 

胸前的凸起被突兀地掐了一下，两根手指在哈利张嘴痛呼的时候趁虚而入，轻轻地压在他的舌头上，偶尔像阴茎一样抽插。被亵玩的羞耻和从后穴传来的、逐渐增加的快感让他头脑发昏，甬道越夹越紧，德拉科在里面又重又狠地撞了几下，射在哈利的后穴里。

 

不停歇的热流打在仍然敏感的肠壁上，哈利仰起头呻吟着也射在了两人的小腹间。

 

疲倦感汹涌而来，清理咒的感觉并不舒服，但是上眼皮在和下眼皮打架的哈利已经没空去抱怨，几乎是头一歪就熟睡过去。德拉科清理完床单和自己，搂着熟睡的哈利躺在了他旁边。

 

听了一整个童年的、憧憬过的英雄被自己操过了，而且100%会成为未来的伴侣这个事实让德拉科得意忘形了，以至于第二天顶着哈利室友的面穿着破破烂烂的礼裙下了哈利的床。他保持着马尔福家良好的礼仪，向目瞪口呆的罗恩、迪恩和西莫点点头，顺手拉过哈利的袍子挡住自己裸露的大腿，走出了格兰芬多的宿舍。

 

留下哈利的室友们相看无语。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching💛


End file.
